What Would You Do?
by Dreamz
Summary: Final Chapter Up!Kyo Likes to watch Tohru Sleep but one night he gets caught...and tells her everything!How does Tohru feel?And better yet who's that lurking in the shadows?Rated for Language!
1. Chapter 1

Kyo woke up to see Ayame right next to him. "What the hell?"

Ayame only snuggled closer to Kyo"Mine that is much too simple! See if you…"He said falling back asleep.

With that Kyo got up and walked out of his room, a disgusted look on his face. Walking down the stairs he heard Tohru humming as she cooked breakfast. Entering the kitchen he saw that Shigure was already wolfing down his food so he could get back to 'work'.

"Ahh Kyo! So you decided to join us! Tohru this is very delicious, you have out done yourself again! So sorry to be rushing off but solita-I mean work calls!"Shigure said walking to his office.

"Good morning Kyo-kun! Would you like breakfast too?" Tohru asked with her usual grin on her face. She handed him a plate piled high with food. That's when she suddenly remembered that Ayame was upstairs."Oh! Kyo-kun I am so sorry! I completely forgot to ask you if it was alright if Ayame could sleep in your room! It was just so late and you looked so cute when you were asleep and-"But before she could finish Yuki had cut her off by saying "Good morning Honda-somewhat are you apologizing for so early in the morning?"

"Oh nothing!" Tohru said,with a blush creeping to her face as she realized what she had said. While Tohru gave Yuki his plate, Kyo just kept staring at his.

i 'What does she mean cute? Of course she probably thinks that damn rat is way cuter when he sleeps. She probably sneeks into his room everynight!Then again she wouldn't in her room when I watch u her /u sleep…' /i 


	2. The Fight

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't do author's notes the first chapter…Oh and the disclaimer! I am so sorry! I DON NOT own Fruits Basket!Ack! The 14th volume came out….but it's mostly about Rin-not Kyo.**

**I forgot…I don't own Fruits Basket… well except for some of the mangas.

* * *

**

That day went uneventful, well except for the loud bickering of Kyo and Yuki. One argument that was extremely destructive was after dinner, when Tohru was cleaning the dishes. Suddenly she heard yelling from Kyo"I'm not a stalker you damn rat!"

"Oh if you're not, then why do watch Honda-san sleep, hm?"Yuki sharply replied. He had seen Kyo spy on Tohru late one night when he was returning from his secret base. An animal had attacked it previously so he decided to wait to see what it was…it turned out to be Shigure sleep walking.

"I-I... NEVERMIND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" After saying that Kyo stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut.

Tohru came rushing into the room, her hands covered in bubbles. (A/n: I just love saying that…) "Um Yuki-kun what were you talking about when you said Kyo watched me sleep?" Tohru asked, looking very confused. Of course she had no idea that Kyo watched she was asleep.

"Nothing Honda-san just something the stupid cat did." Yuki answered. He didn't want to worry Tohru-that and he knew the exact reason he watched her. He just couldn't admit it to himself. He didn't love Tohru the way Kyo did, more like a little sister and he didn't want to be the one to tell Tohru Kyo was basically obsessed with her. Still Tohru was worried no matter what Yuki had said.She brushed it off by deciding she would talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Notes: For some reason the italics and bold font looks normal in the first chapter. Well I'll try to update a lot-I'm new to this sorta thing. Sorry about the short chapter too!Don't worry the next one should be longer!I like almost any KyoXTohru Fanfic so send me any suggestions!**


	3. The Meeting

**Author's Notes: Hey again! I'll try to make this chapter longer too…Oh and I have Furuba Characters here too! Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! 'Cuz if I did Kyo and Tohru would already be together! (Ignore that last part…)**

**Me: Hi!**

**Kyo: Great another Author's notes!**

**Yuki: For once I agree!**

**Me: I won't lock you guys in here though!**

**Yuki and Kyo: Then we might stay a while…..**

**Me: I got soda too!**

* * *

Tohru was asleep- all you could here was her breathing-well that's what Kyo thought until his thoughts were interrupted by Shigure yelling about being away tomorrow. Tohru somehow slept through the loudest things but could get wake up on a moments notice. He smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He was watching her again from his usual perch near her window which was slightly open so that he could smell her strawberry scent.

Tohru started to stir and Kyo was surprised to when she sat up and started to cry. 'Must have had a nightmare.' He wanted to go comfort her but remained hidden-at least he thought. Tohru saw him and screamed. Yuki and Shigure-okay maybe not Shigure- came running into her room and quickly asked "Honda-san what's wrong?"

"The-there's someone at my window!" She squeaked. She pointed to her window and hid behind Yuki as he walked over to it.' It better not be who I think it is…'He thought' If it's Kyo-I'll kill him.'

Kyo during all this was too stunned to move for a few minutes. When he saw the look on Yuki's face, he high-tailed it to his spot on the roof.

Yuki looked out the window to see it anyone was there-no-but someone had been. Kyo. Up until just a few moments. Watching. Her. Again. "Honda-san I think you were just imagining things-there is no one was there." Yuki hated to lie to her but he didn't want to worry her over the stupid cat's weird hobbies. The thought almost made him sick.

In reality Tohru knew she had seen Kyo-there was no way she'd mistake his orange hair. Although for some reason she didn't want to tell Yuki. She figured she'd just talk to Kyo on the roof when Yuki left her room. "O-Okay then. You're right it was probably my imagination. Silly me!" Tohru said trying to sound shook up and smile at the same time.

" I'll just go back to bed."

"Good night Honda-san!" Yuki politely answered and left her room, shutting the door behind him. Tohru almost immediately climbed out her window and tried to climb up the side of the house to the roof. Unfortunately she was very loud and soon Kyo was helping her up before she fell. "What the hell are you doing up here?" He simply stated.

"I saw you –back there-by my window. Is that what you and Yuki were fighting about? I don't want to be the problem of your fights! I'll just move out yes then maybe you guys wouldn't fight!" Then Tohru started rambling, like she always does when she's sorry." Hey you don't have to move out okay! It's not your fault anyway! It's that damn rats'! Always blaming me…"Kyo said as his voice trailed off. 'Should I tell her now? 'He asked himself for like the billionth time. "I really woke up because I had a nightmare…..about you…dying." Tohru stuttered out.

Kyo looked shocked at the fact that she cared about him dying-even if it was just in a dream. This made Tohru started going into another apologizing frenzy, but Kyo soon calmed her down. "Kyo-kun…why do you watch me sleep?"

Kyo just stared at his hands, suddenly interested in them. 'It's now or never' he decided. He didn't know how to say three simple words. 'I love you! Just say that! It's Tohru! It's not like she'll get mad or anything….'

Truthfully, Tohru had wanted to tell Kyo what Kyo wanted to tell her-although they were both so clueless that they had no idea of the others' feelings for each other.(A/n: same with me lol)She had loved him for a while after they came home from the summerhouse. They only had a few days until school started again.

"Tohru…I-I" Kyo mumbled, forcing Tohru to lean close to him to hear, making him blush like crazy. "I guess what I wanted to say is that the reason I watch you sleep is because you're so beautiful when sleep-not that you aren't when you're awake." Kyo paused here looking down at his hands, not daring to look at Tohru. If he had he would of seen her as red as a cherry. Suddenly he looked up at her and said "I love you." He pulled her into a hug and, with a puff of smoke, was the orange cat Tohru had grown to love. "I love you too, Kyo-kun." She whispered into his orange cat ear. She let go of him and he almost instantly changed back into a human. Tohru quickly turned around and waited for him to get dressed. When she did turn back around her lips met his and they both pulled away-too embarrassed to kiss each other back.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Tohru asked, "Do you really love me Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, still deeply blushing. While Tohru asked that Kyo pondered how he would answer. Suddenly he pulled her into a kiss and she kissed him back, not wanting to ever forget his answer.

-Meanwhile-

Shigure had been sleep walking in Yuki secret base again when he stepped on a thorn and woke up. The first thing he saw was Kyo and his flower, Tohru, kissing on the roof. HE started to snicker then he ran inside to tell everyone what he saw-especially Akito.

-On the roof-

Kyo and Tohru didn't notice Shigure or anything else for that matter .They broke for air and they were both deeply blushing. "Does that answer your question?" Kyo said.

"Yes I believe it does." Tohru answered. She couldn't believe it, Kyo actually loved her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:Hope it was long enough!And I hope there was enough fluff!Shigure has to tell Akito-he's his loyal servant(or so I think!)**


	4. Akito's Visit

**Author's Notes: Hey it's me again! You didn't think I'd end it after 3 chappies did you? Good! Now onto the next chapter-but before that Kyo and Yuki are back! Sorry for not updating for a couple of days! Oh and please R&R!**

**Me: So you like MY author's notes?**

**Kyo: They're okay…I like the soda. But why's that damn rat gotta be here!**

**Me: Cuz Yuki's awesome!**

**Yuki: Thank you very much Alex-san!**

**Kyo: He is not!**

**Me: If you do the Disclaimer you'll be even more awesome!**

**Kyo: Fine- Alex/Dreamz does not own Fruits Basket!**

**Shigure (Pops head through the door): Mind if I join you?**

**Me: Yay!**

**Kyo/Yuki: Get. Out. Now.**

Tohru and Kyo stayed on the roof all night-actually until about ten in the morning-for two reasons:

1) Kyo wouldn't let Tohru go down

2) Tohru had fallen asleep with her head in Kyo's lap

Normally she wouldn't have done that, but she was just so tired from everything. Kyo didn't mind either-he just smiled to himself knowing that Tohru loved him-not that damn rat. Unfortunately this wouldn't last long.

Main House

Shigure had gone to the main house after telling Yuki-who seemed unable to speak at the moment. Akito thanked Shigure for telling him.Akito was outraged-passed that- but he (A/n: yes I know he/she-but Akito's a guy in my story!)simply said he would be "visiting" tomorrow and asked Shigure to leave. Shigure smiled to himself as he left the main house. Sure, he basically just betrayed Kyo and Tohru, but he remained loyal to his god. Therefore he was protected and out of trouble. He decided to go visit Ayame at his shop and see how he was.

Shigure's House (Roof)

Tohru stirred in her sleep, woke up and screamed-well almost. She suddenly remembered where she was and calmed down enough to notice that Kyo wasn't there. She hurried back inside to the kitchen thinking '_Did he leave when I fell asleep? Was he mad at me?_'

Tohru tried to remember anything from last night but all she could remember that he had told her he loved her and she had said it back. Then they had kissed….Thinking about that she blushed deeply. She spotted Kyo by the stove cooking. "I'm so sorry! I just fell asleep and I woke up late-but I'm here now so I'll fix breakfast…"her voice trailed off as Kyo began to look rather annoyed.

"Listen. You needed to sleep in anyway so I just decided to make you and me breakfast." Kyo said as he bonked her on the head. Last night was most likely the best night of his life and he wanted to let Tohru know that. '_Of course fixing her breakfast isn't really the best way… _'He thought. "Where's that damn rat? He might as well eat some-looks like I made too much."

Yuki walked into the kitchen as if on cue, rubbing the sleep from his eyes." Good… morning… Honda-san, Stupid cat."

"For the last time I'm not-"Kyo said before being cut off by Yuki hitting him across the face, knocking him to the floor.

Tohru knelt beside Kyo and began worrying about the blood from his lip. The wheels in Yuki's head began to turn for some reason and then it clicked: They were telling each other on the roof last night.Yuki suddenly grabbed Kyo by his shirt collar and drug him into the living room. Tohru, of course, followed.

"Honda-san I think you should stay in the kitchen and finish breakfast. I'm going to just have a little chat with Kyo…" Yuki politely gestured towards the kitchen and Tohru walked back into the kitchen and finished breakfast. Yuki made sure she was gone then, as calmly as he could, (Which wasn't very calm when it came to talking to Kyo) he turned to Kyo.

In between this Akito had arrived at the house and was about to knock on the door but instead listened through the door to Kyo and Yuki's conversation.

"I know what you were doing on the roof last night with Honda san. I, however, find it very hard to find the reasons she loves you .I'm not going to fight you for her because I can admit I lost to the cat. But I will tell you this stupid cat-If you do anything to harm her, I will kill you." With that Yuki started to walk off but crumbled into a heap on the floor along with Kyo and began shaking violently. (oO)

Akito didn't hear anything else and decided to just walk in; he was, after all, god.

When he saw Kyo and Yuki shaking, he immediately knew what was happening; the curse was breaking. The Cat had actually beaten the Rat. He began cursing when their bodies were still-knowing that the curse was gone and he had no control over them-or anyone else any longer.

Tohru had finished breakfast and since she is totally oblivious to the world and had no idea of the situation-walked into the living room to see Yuki and Kyo on the floor and Akito standing in the room.

"You-You did this! You took my zodiac away from me!" Akito said as he walked up to Tohru and slapped her across the face. She immediately fell to the floor and lay unconscious. Akito was satisfied and walked out of the house and to his car. He told the driver to head back to the main house as he was feeling sick-which was a total lie.

Wherever the zodiac members were they had fallen unconscious-the zodiac animals leaving them forever. They all began to wake up: Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Shigure, and the rest soon realized what had happened and were very overjoyed. Except for Kyo and Yuki. They were happy-overjoyed-but they had no idea Akito had been there and were questioning why Tohru was unconscious. They carried her up to her room, which was much easier than it used to be, and laid her on her bed.

Shigure arrived home very happy that he could now hug his little flower. (A/n: that's all he would do just for your info for you perverts out there)He couldn't find Yuki, Tohru, or Kyo anywhere but he heard whispering in Tohru's room. "What exactly are you two doing in Tohru's room? You wouldn't perhaps be spying on her?"Shigure said, eyeing Kyo.

"Hell no! We found her unconscious in the living room after…after…"Kyo's voice trailed off. He couldn't even say it. The curse had been lifted and now he would be able to hold Tohru like he always wanted to without turning into an orange cat._ 'Does she know?_' He thought.

"…The curse was lifted?" Shigure finished for him. Yuki seemed lost in his own little world at the time. _'Was it Akito? Or did she just slip and fall? Does she know the curse is broken?'_

Tohru slowly opened her eyes to see Shigure, Kyo and Yuki staring at her. "Did I miss something?"

**Author's Notes: There you go the 4th chappie! Again I hope this chappie was long enough! The 5th chappie should be up within a few days so keep checking back!R&R!**


	5. The Storm

**Author's notes: Yay 5 chapters!(okay that's good for me)If anyone thinks I should write a story in the future-like when Kyo and Tohru get married and stuff-please post it in a review.I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET cuz if I did,Kyo and Tohru would have kids by now... Thanks!-Dreamz**

**Me: Yuki has left to go somewhere….**

**Shigure: You didn't think I would ignore this Author's notes would you?**

**Me: Shigure please leave….you're going to make Kyo very annoyed…**

**Kyo: Shigure go the hell away!**

**Me: Hey no cussing! Don't make me get my dog!**

**Shigure: Oh you have a dog!**

**Me: Uhh duh!**

Tohru looked around at the three's faces, each not daring to look her in the eye, and repeated the question" Did I miss something?" Her face hurt and she remembered that Akito had been there and that last time she saw Kyo and Yuki, they were shaking-very violently.

Shigure smiled a really perverted grin and reached out to hug his flower, only to be slapped by Kyo and Yuki. "I'll leave Kyo and Yuki to answer that! Tootles!" Shigure said as he backed into his study.

Yuki decided to ask first. "Honda-san what happened to your face?" He and Kyo looked at each other hoping that the answer didn't have anything to do with Akito-for Akito's sake.

Tohru looked down at the floor afraid of what they would say to her answer. "Akito-san was here…I walked into the living room because you two were still talking. When I walked in I saw you two shaking and Akito ran up to me talking about how I had taken his zodiac way…and then…he..." With this she started to cry. She didn't know what she had done to upset Akito. (A/n: Does anyone ever really do anything?)

Kyo and Yuki felt a huge wave of anger flood over them. "I'll kill him." Kyo said under his breath.

'_Who does he think he is? I'll kill him for what he did. He knows he has no control over us anymore. He'll pay for what he did to Honda-san.' _Yuki thought. This was the real information that proved the curse was gone. Kyo was basically thinking the same thing only it was much more….violent.

"What did he mean 'You took my zodiac away from me'?" Tohru asked as she tilted her head to as side. She really had no idea what the answer was. (She's so oblivious!)

All Yuki and Kyo could do was smile. They reached out and hugged her-without the poof. Tohru was too shocked to move. She waited for the poof, but it never came. Kyo and Yuki let go of her and looked at the ground-both blushing. "Tohru the curse is gone. Akito has no control anymore….and it was because of you. You broke the curse!" Kyo said shakily.

"I-I did?" Tohru said happily. She had no idea how she broke it but she was happy nonetheless. Realizing she would be able to hug Kyo whenever she wanted without turning into a cat was the greatest thing in the world right now.

"Well sorta…."Kyo answered. He didn't really want to spoil Tohru's fun and he guessed neither did Yuki.

Tohru just smiled and hugged each of them again, never wanting this moment to end. She decided she would invite all the Juunishi over tonight for dinner.

**That Night **(Sunday)

Tohru made a huge dinner and invited all the Juunishi over, well except for Akito. Momiji wouldn't stop hugging Tohru and finally Kyo had to hit him across the head to make him stop. "Owww! Kyo hit me!"

"Well you shouldn't keep hugging Tohru!" Kyo yelled back at Momiji, sticking his tongue out like a five year old.

"Aww! Kyo just wants to keep Tohru all to himself! I bet he hasn't stopped hugging her since the curse was broken!" Momiji yelled back. Which was sorta true, Kyo hadn't let Tohru out of his sight since they told her the curse was broken. Hearing this Tohru blushed, turning as red as a cherry, because she knew this was true too.

"Kyo-kun, I don't mind! Momiji-kun is just so cute!" She set down the plates and everyone began to eat-even though the kitchen was very crowded. "Oh! I'll be right back I forgot the tea!" Tohru said as she rushed back into the kitchen. She appeared with the tea and gave everyone a cup. Everyone mentioned that the food was very good-and there wasn't one crumb left when everyone had gone home.

Tohru went to bed early-after doing the dishes of course. So much had happened within the past few days. The curse was broken and somehow Akito had fallen dangerously ill. Even though he had been mean to Tohru she still felt sorry for him-he would most likely die within a few days everyone kept saying at dinner. Thinking of Kyo and everyone else, Tohru nodded off to sleep.

The next few weeks flew by, as the curse seemed to be as if it had never been.

School, of course, had started again and that meant tests.

"Alright Friday you will be having chapter test. This counts for half your grade, so please be prepared!" Their teacher had said. Even though Yuki had helped her study, Tohru still failed it. Her paper had a big fat 'F' on it when she had gotten her grade she began to cry. Then the bell had rung, signaling the end of the day. It had begun to rain and Tohru had no umbrella-so she decided to go through the woods to get home faster.

'_I failed! Even after Yuki-kun had helped me! Now I let down mom…I broke my promise! I let down Yuki-kun too... '_Tohru thought as she tripped and fell over a tree root.

"Honda-san…..Honda-san! Are you okay?" Yuki asked her with a worried look. He had been following her home-she had seemed troubled. He spotted her test and put two and two together. '_She failed….'_ "Honda-san, it will be okay-you can make it up!"

Tohru just sat and shook her head, rain pouring down on her head so that it mixed with the tears. She was surprised when Yuki grabbed her hand and pulled her to a standing position. "Can we please go inside before we catch colds, Honda-san?"

Again she only nodded, only this time signaling a yes. Unfortunately, Tohru had already gotten a cold. When they entered the house Tohru fell into a pile on the floor. "Ahh you're home! Tohru-kun what are you fixing for dinner?" Shigure asked, before noticing that Tohru was on the floor. When he saw he starred then gave a perverted grin"Yuki-kun what did you do to our Tohru?"

"Shigure just help me get her up to her room! You get her head and arms and I'll get her feet." Yuki suggested. He didn't dare let Shigure carry her lower half; god only knows what he would do. They carried her up to her room and laid her on her bed. Yuki felt her forehead and pulled his hand back quickly, it was severely hot. "Call Hatori. And where is that stupid cat at?" Yuki asked, looking around.

As if on cue Kyo walked up the stairs and asked why everyone was in her room. "What the hell are you guys doing in Tohru's room?" He yelled.

"She's sick stupid! Besides, where were you?" Yuki snapped back at him.

"I was…."Kyo replied. He couldn't tell them where he was-it'd be too embarrassing.

"Well for that I say you should have to stay home with Tohru-kun all day tomorrow-there's no way she can go to school." Shigure said as he entered the room again. "Hatori will be here in a few minutes, Doctor Yuki!" Shigure said walking back to his study.

"Wait why do I-"

"Because stupid cat, I have student council meetings and such tomorrow and Shigure has to go to town to meet with his editor." Yuki replied. He wanted Kyo to mess up badly with taking care of Tohru so that he could make him angry tomorrow about how he did awful. After saying that, Yuki went to his room to do his homework. Kyo remained for a moment in Tohru's room, and then proceeded to the kitchen. The door bell rang just as Kyo sat down to eat a rice ball. He figured no one else was going to answer it so he went to the door. Of course it was Hatori, immediately asking where Tohru was.

"She's up in her room." Kyo quickly said. Hatori nodded and went off to Tohru's room. He came back down and said she should not be out of bed at all for at least a day. After that, he left. Kyo went to went to bed, extremely tired from the rain. He heard it thunder, loudly, and it seemed to shake the house. "Great let's just hope it lets up by tomorrow..."

**Next Day**

When Kyo awoke he found that Shigure and Yuki had already left. He walked into the kitchen to find Tohru making breakfast. "What the hell are you doing out of bed!" He asked-well actually screamed at her.

"Making breakfast. Is something wrong-"She said as she broke into a coughing fit. She didn't want to let getting sick keep her from doing the chores.

"Actually yes. Now go back up to your room, I'll make breakfast." Kyo said pointing to the stairs. Tohru started to protest, but finally gave in after a while. She was walking up the stairs when the lights suddenly shut off. Tohru was stunned and she missed a step, causing her to tumble back down the stairs.

"Tohru are you okay?" Kyo said as he came running into the room. That was a big mistake. He tripped over Tohru, who was on the ground, and landed next to her. He immediately got up and was thankful it was dark. That's when it hit him .He was alone with Tohru for the day.

Tohru mumbled 'yes' and continued to look around, letting her eyes get used to the sudden darkness. Tohru suddenly started going into a coughing fit and feel asleep, lying on the floor.

Kyo noticed that she was asleep, by the way she was breathing. He picked her up and laid her on the couch, trying not to wake her. Unfortunately he did, but he didn't notice and started to walk away.

BOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Tohru screamed at the thunder and Kyo turned back around and sat on the couch. He decided he would wait until she fell asleep to find some candles. But god must have had a different plan because Tohru put and arm around him and they fell asleep together on the couch. Of course they didn't notice when Yuki came in and starred.

**Author's Note: Sorry…I just can't seem to write big, long chapters! Please forgive me! This story will not get 'Dirty' I guess you could say-so don't get any ideas. I just love Fanfic where Kyo and Tohru are left alone….But I will never make them go to the movies Cuz then that reminds me of this freaky dream I had……'shivers from memories'**

**-Dreamz**


	6. Death,Well Sorta

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I'm back! I am so SORRY I haven't been updating as often…Stupid school. Anyway, I am still trying to lengthen the chapters…I AM SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!I REALLY AM! (That was my year of the monkey coming out lol)I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**Me: Hi guys!**

**silence**

**Me: Where'd everyone go?**

**Hatori: (Walks in) they went for pizza…**

**Me: You came!**

**Hatori: I had to wait until Shigure was gone didn't Yuki tell you that?**

**Me: Uhh no.**

**Hatori: umm one more thing…. (Momiji pops out) Momiji's here.**

**Me: Yay!**

**------------**

Kyo somehow managed to get in between Tohru and the back of the couch now. He woke up when he heard a door open. He sat up, careful as to not wake Tohru, and looked around.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SLEEPING ON THE COUCH WITH HONDA-SAN!

Yuki whispered as loud as he could. He was almost at a total loss for words. '_They're asleep…on the couch… together.' _Was all that was going through Yuki's mind.

"Like I should tell you! You damn rat!" Kyo Whisperedly yelled back (A/n: I just completely made that word up…I think xx) Some how he had fallen asleep and was now mentally cursing himself for it. With that Yuki stomped off to his room, slamming his door shut. This of course woke the sick Tohru. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. She quickly felt a rush to her head and lay back down. "Ummm Kyo-Kun-"

"Kyonkichi! What have you done to Shigure's precious flower?" A mystery voice called from the behind the door. Shigure was home and he brought a friend.

"Ah yes Kyo-kun you haven't deflowered our flower have you?" Shigure said as he walked into the house.

"Shut up! I'm not like you!" Kyo yelled as he stomped off to the roof, leaving a shaken up Tohru on the couch.

"Shigure-san! Ayame-san!" Tohru said shakily.

"Tohru, Kyo didn't _do_ anything to you, did he?" Shigure asked with a sly grin plastered on his face.

Tohru laughed nervously then began going into a fast explanation. "We just fell asleep. Kyo-kun would never do anything like that-"

"Ahh I'm sure he wouldn't." Shigure said as he walked into his office, with Ayame trailing behind.

**Shigure & Ayame**

Shigure and Ayame were talking about the scene they had just witnessed when the phone rang.

"Hello? Ahh yes Hatori! Yes Ayame's here .What? He did! When? Okay we'll be right over." Shigure said.

"What happened?" Ayame asked, actually sounding serious.

"Akito passed away about an hour ago." Shigure said looking far away. "He said to only bring Yuki that Akito didn't want Kyo or Tohru there…"With that Shigure rushed to find Yuki and they headed to the Main House.

**Tohru**

Tohru had fallen asleep again, dreaming a somewhat pleasant dream-that was until she woke up from the same nightmare, screaming that is. She sat up on the couch and looked around. Kyo ran down the stairs and yelled as he was coming down the stairs "What happened?"(A/n: I know very UN Kyo-like but I had to type that-major writer's block!)

All Tohru could manage was to run up and hug him.

'_Don't worry Tohru, soon you'll be all alone in the world…'_Akito's voice played in her head.

The scene kept replaying in her head. "Don't leave me please….."She kept repeating.

"Tohru, I'm right here! It's okay, now tell me what happened." Kyo asked confused.

"Akito…he…he killed everyone. Uo, and Hana too. I don't want that to happen. I can't handle that-not again." Tohru said-half sobbing into Kyo's shirt.

"Don't worry that can't happen now." Kyo relied with a smile. Somehow they were alone-again.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked. Now she was thoroughly confused.

"Akito died this morning, that's why that rat and stupid mutt aren't here. According to Hatori, Akito said we weren't welcome. Doesn't bug me though." Kyo said almost cheerful. "Are you feeling any better?"

Tohru made her mouth into the shape of an 'o' after being told the news, which calmed her quite a bit."I feel much better! We should go on a picnic Kyo-kun!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Uh Tohru, it's raining." Kyo stated. (A/n: You know what? I'm sooo bored right now that they are going to the movies! It's taking me a week to just type this chapter so I guess I'm a hypocrite.)

"Then let's go to the movies!" Tohru quickly replied

--------------

**Author's notes: Sorry it was another short chapter-major writer's block.XD So let's see what happens at the movies!**


	7. The Movies

**Author's notes: First I just want to thank my faithful reviewers; you guys are what brightens my day-no lie, exaggerations, ect. Second I want to thank my best friend in the whole world, Brittany for helping me out-You're awesome! Currently, I have writer's block so if this chapter sucks, just tell me. I DON"T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Hatori: You don't look well.**

**Momiji: Yeah you look all tired!**

**Me: I'm fine just a few sleepless nights is all.**

**Momiji: Why?**

**Me: 'cause of band-complex situation. And my life. I really don't wish to trouble you guys with it.**

**Momiji: (Hugs Alex and turns into a bunny) Aww! Please don't cry!**

**Me: Don't worry I won't.**

**(Side note: In the last chapter Tohru wasn't happy that Akito died she was happy that Kyo was happy, see?)**

**----------**

Tohru left a note so that Yuki and Shigure wouldn't worry, then she left with Kyo to go into town. (A/n I forgot what day it is so it's Friday…stupid memory)"So what movie are going to see?"Tohru asked.

"Don't know, we can see when we get there." Kyo answered as he laced his fingers with hers. "You can pick. Just nothing sappy, okay?

"No no no no no! I wouldn't want to pick, then I'd just be selfish, you probably came to see a certain movie and then if you left me choose, I'd probably just pick one that was horrible and-"Tohru had once again started rambling.

"Whoa chill out! Fine I'll choose, if it's going to make you go crazy." Kyo said, calmly. He knew exactly which movie to pick, the scariest one. That way Tohru would be so scared she would hold onto him the entire time."Then you won't mind if I pick a scary one will you?" He said as they approached the theatre.

Tohru reluctantly shook her head 'no'. Kyo had to convince her to let him pay for the tickets, saying that he wanted to and such. She eventually let Kyo pay for the tickets and he told what movie they were going to see. They went inside afterward and got their seats. During the whole movie Tohru had a death grip on Kyo's arm. In reality, it wasn't really scary, but it's innocent Tohru (A/n: Well I HOPE she's innocent) who had most likely never even seen a horror film. So it was scary. (A/n: I've only ever seen one horror film-really freaky and I don't plan on seeing another one anytime soon.)

'_That guy's head was just sawed off…'_Tohru was so freaked out that she didn't even noticed the movie had ended.

"Tohru…..Tohru come on already! The movie's over!" Kyo kept repeating. The movie didn't scare him at all, to him it was stupid, maybe funny (o.O)

"Hmm? Oh okay Kyo-kun!" Tohru said as she pried her fingers from his arms. At this she blushed realizing she had been gripping his arm the entire time."I'm sorry I probably ruined your movie because I was scared and couldn't handle it! Maybe you should go see it again without me!" She said as they walked out of the theatre.

"Let me guess-you've never seen a horror movie, have you?" Kyo asked with a raised eyebrow. Tohru was going to protest but decided against it since Kyo already knew the answer.

"No." Tohru replied with a sad face. After a few moments the frown faded and a smile was once again planted on her face. "But I'm glad my first one was with you." She said as she blushed to the color of a fire truck.

"You're such a goober." He said laughing. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "But I love you for it."

----------

**Author's Notes: See? Such horrible writer's block! Oh well…The next chapter is set near x-mas break. Oh and in my story, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo and Juniors-just thought I'd mention it.**

**I'm thinking of writing something-or continuing this story with this story line please tell me of your opinions of it:**

"**You did what to her?" Uo shouted. She was outraged. She was hoping that Kyo was kidding-for his sake. All the while Kyo sat in front of Tohru's best friends, revealing the news without Tohru.**

**Uo-chan I think you're scaring him. But I will scare him for the rest of his life."Hana explained.**

"**How could you get Tohru PREGNANT?"Uo screamed.**

**Hehe well tell me what you think of this story line.If no one respondes it's goin in this story!**


	8. Christmas Break

**Author's Notes: Well guess what? I am going to follow the story plot-but with an awesome twist at the endlaughs mischievously **

**But I'm telling you guys what it is! Haha! Anyway I want to thank all my reviewers and Brittany and Ashia for helping me out tremendously! Oh yeah it's Christmas Eve….They probably don't give gifts for Christmas (do they even celebrate it?)In Japan…but in my story they do!**

**Shigure & Everyone else: We're back!**

**Me: Shigure please go away I don't have time for you!**

**Hatori: Yes please do.**

**Yuki: Miss Alex was sick for a few days and was sorry she couldn't (didn't) update the story!**

**Me: I'm so sorry to my loyal fans & reviewers.Starts crying**

**Yuki: Miss Alex don't cry!**

**Me: I'm sorrysniffles**

**Kyo: I'll just do the stupid disclaimer then.**

**Me: Pretty please?**

**Kyo: ALEX DOESN"T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

* * *

After the date Kyo seemed to grow distant from everyone, including Tohru. He was often gone from the house and when he was home, he locked himself in his room.

"My little flower, do not fret over him!" Shigure said with a perverted grin.

"Yes Honda-san, don't worry about that stupid cat." Yuki remarked while hitting Shigure on the head.

Tohru simply nodded, but went to Kyo's room anyway. When she was about to knock on the door a note slid from under the door.

'_Meet me on the roof at 9:00 tonight_-_Kyo_' Tohru still wanted to make sure Kyo was okay but walked away from his door and went to make dinner. The rice was a little burnt because she was excited about seeing Kyo.

Somewhere near 7:00 Shigure and Yuki showed up for dinner. Kyo hadn't eaten dinner with them for a while now. Tohru would set his dinner by his door and return to find empty dishes set aside by it.Tohru ate like a mad man she was so excited. At first Yuki and Shigure were worried but Shigure gave Yuki a reassuring glance. He still remembered that day.

"_Hey stupid mutt, do you think you could find me a job somewhere?" Kyo asked._

"_Well I could but with that attitude I don't know if I want to." Shigure replied"Besides why do you want a job all of a sudden?" He asked with a sly grin._

_Kyo suddenly turned beet red. "Well umm you see I uh wanted to buy Tohru something!" It was the first time Shigure had ever heard Kyo _stutter. (A/n: I know OOC but come on give me a break!)

"_Ahh young love!" Shigure said perverted grin and all. Kyo was about to smack him, but Shigure quickly said, "But since it's for Tohru….You can help out around my publisher's place then. It's in town and doesn't have very good pay, so you'll have to work a lot of hours." Kyo was so happy he could almost hug him, but instead walked out of the room. He turned around one last time" Don't tell anyone you got it?" Shigure nodded. "And Shigure, Thanks."_

_A few days ago Kyo came up to Shigure and showed him a locket and said it was Tohru. "I just figured I'd let you know that I worked my ass off to get this."_

Shigure smiled back at the memory. He figured Kyo would give it to Tohru tonight. Tohru picked the dishes up from the table and went to wash them. Shigure returned to his study and Yuki to his room. Tohru hurriedly made some rice balls for Kyo and headed up to the roof. She saw Kyo with a stern look on his face. Immediately she went into an apologizing frenzy, but Kyo cut her off with a kiss with which made Tohru shaky in the legs.

"Oh I brought you something to eat!" She said with a smile. She handed them to Kyo but he set them aside and pulled something out his pocket, but kept his hand wrapped around it. "I'm sorry I haven't been around, but it's with good reason. I've been working my ass off to buy you something for Christmas. Merry Christmas, Tohru." He opened up his hand to reveal the gold, heart shaped locket.

"Kyo-kun I couldn't take this! You should have saved up your money and bought you something!" Tohru said almost pleadingly. She really liked the Locket, loved it in fact, but she thought that Kyo should have bought him something. (A/n: I actually had a locket like this but I lost it XD)

"Just take it, okay? You can put a picture of your mom or something in there." Kyo said rather matter-of-factly. He put the necklace around her neck and sat with her against his chest. That still felt weird, to hold her and not change into a cat.

"Thank you Kyo-kun." Tohru said as she kissed him on the cheek. They sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence, when Tohru had fallen asleep in Kyo's arms. (Aww!) He carried her to her room, but accidentally woke her up when he put her in her bed-though he didn't know it. He was almost out of the room when he heard a small voice. "You don't have to go."

(A/n: You know what? I'm stopping there to let your minds wander off! This is a teen fic anyway XD! Now its a Couple days later…still on break!)

Can you say Toilet head? Well that's what Tohru was for the last 30 minutes. She was sick, but not really sick, I guess you could say. She just hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

Since Christmas Eve, Kyo had been around a lot more and almost never left Tohru's side. Likewise Tohru never took her locket off that she had put a picture of her and Kyo in.

Today Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were going to the main house for a Christmas visit.

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled from the rooftop. Tohru smiled and waved as he ran up to hug her. About an hour later Tohru snuck off to Hatori's part of the main house. It was awkward, being there, but she managed. He was sort of surprised by her request for a test, and inquired why, but Tohru wouldn't budge. He tested her and then told her he'd tell her the results of it before she left to go home. Tohru went back to the party, where it seemed like everyone was looking for her. She simply told them she had gone exploring and so the party went on.

Little did anyone notice Shigure's disappearance act.

(A/n: You think I'm done don't you? You think that's the end of the chapter-but it's not! Mwuhahahaha! Okay back to the story…)

Soon it was time to go home and Shigure had suddenly 'poofed' out of nowhere. Hatori pulled Tohru aside and told her the news; of course they didn't notice Kyo watching her. He seemed surprised when her face went pale, but she kept smiling. She turned away from Hatori to find Kyo starring at her. She gave him an 'I'll tell you later look' and they all started to walk off. No one noticed that her locket had fallen off.

Once everyone was gone, and the party decorations were taken down, a dark figure emerged from a sinister looking room. He walked-or rather glided- over to the locket and opened it up and smiled evilly to himself. "Seems as though the monster has forgotten about me."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Cliffie! He He! Anyone know who it is? Anyone know if the Fruits Basket manga is done?**


	9. Truth

**Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while…AGAIN! If you'd like to complain these are the people to complain to:**

**Mr.Cavendar (Science Teacher)**

**Mr. Macmillan (Algebra)**

**THEY GIVE TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

**Okay…my life is hectic right now but I have found time to read online manga scans through ch.132 of fruits basket.OMG!That's all I could say for like hours-no lie ask my friends. I also read Absolute boyfriend. That is a cool manga…though a little weird. O.O**

**Me: Okay I am back!-screams-**

**Shigure: -sarcastically-Yay!**

**Me: Didn't I kick you out?**

**Shigure: -runs-**

**Kyo & Yuki: YAY!**

**Kyo: Wait why was Tohru talking to Hatori last chapter!**

**Me: You'll soon find out…well Yuki won't for a while…I want to Kyo to be safe…Because Yuki might kill you.**

**Kyo: O.O**

**Yuki: Seriously? What was she talking about?**

* * *

Tohru was busy in the kitchen making dinner when Kyo walked in. Need some help?"

Tohru almost jumped out of her skin because, as usual, she was zoned off thinking. "Hello Kyo-kun! You can…um…uh…help make the rice balls!" She said smiling. She was so nervous! '_How can I tell Kyo-kun…?'_

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked with a worried look. Tohru nodded happily so he relaxed-a little. Tohru was now stirring the soup very fast and making it spill on the counter. "Tohru!" He said as he grabbed her hands making her snap back into reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry Kyo-kun! I spaced out again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately." She said, smiling yet again.

"How about I fix dinner, okay? Just sit down for a minute! "Kyo replied sharply, halfway yelling.

"But I'm supposed to fix the meals! That was part of the original-" Tohru was then interrupted by Kyo.

"Tohru, you not making one meal will not end the world." He finished, pointing to a chair. Tohru obeyed and sat down. She watched Kyo as he moved about the kitchen. Suddenly he burst out. "Why were you talking to Hatori today?" He had to ask it had been bugging him since he saw them.

Tohru looked around, as if the answer was on the floor or on the walls. "Kyo-kun…would you just meet me up on the roof tonight?" She said as she walked up to him." I promise I'll tell then okay?" Her face was beat red from blushing, she just hoped she could tell him.

"Uhh sure…right after dinner." Kyo said slightly nodding his head. Tohru nodded as well and then Kyo went back to cooking.

"So what meal has our lovely flower cooked for us tonight?" Shigure asked, bounding into the kitchen. Since Yuki wasn't home, it was just the three of them.

"I didn't cook tonight…"Tohru answered solemnly. (A/n: I think that's how you spell it) She looked at Kyo and quickly looked back at her food, hoping Kyo hadn't noticed, unfortunately he did.

'_Why is she acting all weird?'_ Kyo thought as he took a bite of fish.

Shigure looked at the two and smiled. "Ahh young love…So Kyo I assume you didn't do anything to Tohru did you?" He asked.

"Of course not you-"Kyo was about to finish when Tohru ran out of the room up to the bathroom.(A/n: See Brittany? Your idea XD)

"Perhaps you should go check on her, hmm?" Shigure smiled pervertedly, and somewhat caring at the same time. Kyo almost tripped running up the stairs but caught himself with his 'cat' reflexes. He knocked on the bathroom door, only to hear the flushing of a toilet.

"Uhh Tohru? Are you okay?" Kyo asked from behind the door. He heard a small 'yes' and proceeded" Can I come in?" He heard another yes and opened the door. Tohru he realized looked very pale and frail. '_When did she start looking like a small child?' _He thought. Suddenly the wheels turning in his head clicked together.

The talking with Hatori, the avoiding him, it all made sense now.

"Tohru are you pregnant?" Kyo asked a little awkwardly.This caused Tohru to turn even paler, if it was possible, and she started to cry. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I shouldn't of…."(A/n: Kyo might be OOC…sorry…gotta write a story here.)

"Tohru calm down. Come on let's get out the bathroom first." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and led her to her room. They sat down on the floor and Tohru just cried for a few minutes. Repeating 'I'm sorry' several times, she finally stopped, giving Kyo a chance to speak.

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked. '_God what have I done? I made Tohru go into a hysteria, that's what! What if she never talks to me again? Or starts to hate me!'_ Kyo now had a worried look on his face, which made Tohru worry too.

Tohru nodded confirming his question. "Don't worry Kyo-kun, I don't hate you. I could never hate you." She said as she kissed his forehead. He pulled into a hug and now it was his turn to say he was sorry. He suddenly stood up and started pacing the room.

"I ruined your future Tohru! You won't be able to graduate or anything! What will Shigure do or say….wait that's not important .The most he will do is make perverted comments. Who else knows?"

Tohru started giggling, actually laughing, now. "Kyo-kun calm down! Only Hatori knows…though I don't think we can keep Shigure…or Yuki from knowing…The way your acting sounds like the way my mom said my dad did when he found out. After all, she was younger than me." Tohru pointed out. "What about Uo and Hana-chan? They have to know!"

"Can't you tell them?" Kyo whined. Truth was he did NOT want to be the one to tell Tohru's friends. They'd probably freak out!

"I'll tell them as long as you come with me." Tohru laughed. She already knew Kyo wouldn't say no.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So next chapter they have to break the news! So very very very very very very very very VERY sorry it took so long to post this chapter! My life has been chaotic with this "situation" at school. Don't think you really want to know.**


	10. News

**Author's Notes: Okay new chapter! I'm typing this story about my life at school. I DON"T OWN FRUITS BASKET! **

**Me: I can't believe how your life in the manga ends!**

**Kyo: What do you mean!**

**Me: Couldn't it tell more! Besides the last scene of you and Tohru being you and Tohru hugging? I mean come on!**

**Kyo: I know it sucked.**

**Me: Well my fan fiction will not suck! Though Kyo might get a little beat up…..I'M SO SORRY KYO!**

**Kyo: WHAT!**

**Me: But Tohru loves you for it!**

**Kyo: well okay then…**

* * *

Kyo and Tohru then made their way back down to the table, to find Shigure grinning. "Why Flower! I just received a phone call from Hatori! Why didn't you tell me?"

Tohru was frozen solid, because Yuki walked in the door standing behind Shigure now."Tell you what?" Yuki inquired.

"Oh Yuki! You haven't heard? Tohru's Pregnant!" Shigure smiled gleefully as Tohru and Kyo turned beat red. Though Tohru was red from embarrassment, Kyo was from anger.

'_Hatori, you're dead!' _Kyo thought.

Yuki clearly thought that Shigure was kidding. "Really, dumb mutt?" He asked again. Yuki then walked over to the stove and fixed himself a plate. He was surprised no one asked why he was home early.

Shigure realized he could get Yuki all fired up at Kyo. Shigure somehow managed to turn serious, and act like an adult-not! "Yes! Yuki and guess who the father is? Kyo!" At this remark, Yuki dropped the plate, and had a surprised look in his eye. Tohru got really nervous, she knew what was coming.

"I thought I told you to never hurt Honda-san." Yuki said as he threw a punch at Kyo, hitting him square in the jaw. Kyo flew back up against the wall, clearly caught off guard. Tohru was somehow frozen again, so she couldn't stop the fight.

"Would you shut up rat boy?" Kyo said as he blocked another punch from Yuki. (A/n: Kyo doesn't realize that Yuki isn't exactly Rat boy anymore XD)Some how the fight managed to get outside, where the sun was setting.

Tohru now found her voice and screamed. "STOP!" This caused both Yuki and Kyo to stop, mid-air punch and look at her. Kyo was bloody and you could see the bruises on his arms. She ran outside, and walked up to Yuki. "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun did not hurt me! If I was hurt, do you think I'd be here?" Tohru said as she choked through her tears. She was looking at Kyo "I'm sorry…." She said before she ran back inside, and up the stairs, and into her room.

"Look what you did now, you damn rat!" Kyo said as he raced into the house. Yuki looked surprised. He had made Tohru cry. Tohru had yelled at him. Now, he stood outside with Shigure. "Now Yuki, don't go and gossip about this!" This caused Yuki to roll his eyes and smack Shigure over the head..

Inside the house, Kyo ran up to Tohru's room and knocked on the door. He heard a faint "Come in" from behind the door, and walked in. Tohru was sitting on the bed, tear stains on her cheeks. "I'm sorry…" She said to him. She couldn't bring herself to lift her head to see him. Kyo came over to the bed and sat down next to her. He lifted her head so that she saw him.

"Don't be. Don't ever be sorry." He said as he wiped tears from her face.

"I should be though! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be hurt! Or you wouldn't have to trouble yourself about being a father! Or-" Tohru had started rambling, but Kyo cut her off by placing a finger to her lips.

"So you were worrying after all! You seemed too calm about the whole thing, and I was worried." Kyo laughed. Tohru looked confused. Then she smiled but that soon turned into a frown and she was crying again.

Kyo had no idea why this was happening.

"What if I'm a horrible mother!" Tohru asked. Kyo was wondering how she could be thinking that. If anyone was going to be a good mother, it would be her after all.

"Tohru, you'll be a great mother okay? So stop worrying!" Kyo said laughing. Tohru snapped out of the sulking thing, and laughed. "Don't worry Kyo, you'll be a good dad too!" She said cheerfully. This caused Kyo to relax.

"How come you always know what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Call it intuition!" Tohru joked. She got under her blankets and put her head on the pillow. She yawned, but ignored it. "We have to decide on a name too." She said happily. Kyo realized something.

"What if it's twins?" Kyo said with a horrific expression on his face. '_How can I handle one kid, let alone two? What if they hate me? Or they like that damn rat better! (_A/n: It's always a competition isn't it? **Tsk tsk tsk)** Kyo was pondering his thoughts while Tohru was rambling on how much fun that would be.

"-Then they'll always have someone to play with… although I'm sure Momiji would love to come over!" Tohru finished. Kyo nodded, he guessed that would be a safe answer.

"Kyo? What happened to Kagura?" Tohru asked.

"Why?" Kyo replied. He had totally forgotten about Kagura. He probably put Tohru in danger too, he was already a horrible father!

"Because she's here. How are we going to tell her?" Tohru put simply, she pointed to a figure through the window. Kyo followed where the finger was pointed and gulped, yeah that was Kagura.

"Uh….I'll leave that to you." Kyo smirked.

"Kyo my love! WHY HAVEN'T YOU COME TO SEE ME?" Kagura yelled to the window as she got this look in her eye.

"Why would I come see YOU?" Kyo shouted back. Too late, Kagura now had the already hurt Kyo with her hands around his neck. (A/n: How'd she get into the house?)Kyo's face was turning blue, from lack of oxygen.

"Kyo! Who did this to you?" Kagura said as she hugged Kyo. Kyo's face returned to its former color. He looked to Tohru as if to say "Now would be a good time!" Tohru, as dense as she was, knew what he was saying and commented about it

"Kagura, how about you catch me up on your life! I'll make some tea!" Before Kagura had answered, Tohru had drug her down the stairs and seated her at the table.

Once the tea was finished, Tohru gave herself and Kagura a cup. There was a long period of awkward silence before Tohru spoke. "So how have you been?"

"I've been fine!" Kagura answered with a smile. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, except for one thing." Tohru said with a smile.

"What is that?" Kagura, suddenly seemed concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Tohru said, looking down at her cup of tea. She knew Kagura was going to ask who was the father, and she prayed that Kyo had found a really good hiding spot..

Kagura looked momentarily stunned, as if she couldn't believe it. I mean come on, Tohru? (A/n: Really? Tohru XD) "So who's the father?" Kagura raised her eyebrow.

"Kagura you have to promise me you won't hurt whoever was involved okay?" Tohru said-rather pleaded.

"It's Kyo isn't it?" Kagura said with a hurt face. Tohru nodded. Then… Kagura got the look in her eye again.

"Tohru-kun I won't hurt him…I'll kill him!" Kagura said as she ran upstairs.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Haha! Wow 5 whole pages…my longest chapter ever! It's already been 10 chapters too? Wow…they grow up so fast! -tear- Anyway next chapter should be Uo and Hana….hasn't Kyo been through enough? Nope!**


	11. Uo & Hana

**Author's Notes: Hello!!! Chapter 11…wow! Hope you like the chapter…sorry if it's a little short!**

**I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!**

**Me: I can't believe my school life is so horrible!!!!**

**Kyo: Uh why?**

**Yuki: Yes why? You make good grades.**

**Me: Because! UGH!!!! I CAN'TY BELIVE HE GOES OUT WITH THAT…THAT –CENSORED WORD-!**

**Kyo & Yuki: Who?**

**Me: I can't tell you…..Wait I'll write a story and post it on here!!!!**

**Kyo: Who'd want to read THAT?**

**Me: Dunno**

**Kyo: I mean an eighth grade love life story? Come on!**

**Me: Fine I'll leave it up to my fans! If you would like to read a story about my school and friends and crap please say so!!! -nods matter-of-factly-**

**Yuki: Burn!!**

**Kyo: Why'd you say that?**

* * *

Kagura hadn't hurt Kyo too much…well he wasn't dead. Tohru hadn't been that worried because Kagura would eventually stop. It was still Uo and Hana she was worried with. No one at school noticed anything and Uo thought that Tohru was just gaining weight, and was glad because she thought she was too skinny anyways. Hana worried Tohru, her waves might pick up something. It was now Sunday (A/n: It's been 3 months since they had told Yuki and Kagura) Tohru knew she would have to tell them soon, but she knew it wouldn't be easy or painless-well on Kyo's part.. She was up on the roof thinking about it all when she heard the ladder clinking, meaning someone was coming up on the roof.

"Why are you up here?" Kyo asked, as he sat down beside her.

"I'm thinking. You know we have to tell them really soon now." Tohru answered, staring at Kyo. Kyo looked at her questioningly, but soon realized who 'they' were: the yankee and gothic freak.

Kyo sighed. "Yeah. They're bound to notice soon. You aren't exactly little anymore" Kyo laughed.

"We can go tell them today….Uo was spending the night at Hana's house last night." Tohru grinned. She looked over to him, as if expecting an answer.

Kyo stopped laughing .He mumbled a 'fine' as he helped Tohru off the roof.

-----------

They arrived to Hana's house, and were greeted by Megumi.

"Hello Tohru-chan! You haven't been here in a long time"

Megumi was always a little too cheerful around Tohru, like he was on something that he shouldn't be. He led them to Hana's room where immense giggling could be heard. Kyo almost hated to ruin their girly-time fun. Almost. They knocked and Tohru was immediately pulled into a hug by Uo. Hana, however hung back.

"Tohru you're waves tell me you have something to tell us. That it's important. But you're waves also say that you're worried." Hana eerily observed. Tohru turned pale but nodded. Uo looked to Tohru and then to Kyo, practically begging for some gossip.

"Well you see um…" And so Tohru told them. They were perfectly fine with it and everyone was happy!

(A/n: No that's not how it went! I would never end something like that! Wait I just did! J/k! Here's what really happened!)

"Well you see…"Tohru began but turned red before she said anymore, so she whispered something into Uo's ear.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?!!?" Uo screamed. Hana gave Uo and puzzled look, so Uo leaned over and told Hana. She did so in the process of giving Kyo a dirty look. Hana, for the first time looked surprised. (Wow!)

"Kyo-I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Uo screamed as she lunged at Kyo. He was now being strangled, and Tohru was desperately trying to stop her.

Hana decided to intervene now. "Uo(A/n: Sorry forgot what they call each other…) I don't think you should kill him." This caused Uo to stop. Tohru relaxed. Suddenly Hana got a look in her eye and then there were waves all around her head. "You should let me do the honors!"

"Please stop! Kyo-kun did nothing!!!!!!" Tohru pleaded (he he I love that word. Sound like someone's begging for mercy XD)in hysterias.

She was so stressed from this now, she thought they were going to kill him. She collapsed.

* * *

**Cliffie…well sorta. Truthfully I didn't know what else to write so I ended it there. SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And that it was so short! Akito should be cominga in the next chapters! -Sigh- I think I know how to end the story. THAT'S SO SAD TO THINK ABOUT!**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. So She Awakens

**Notes: Srry Guys!! So very very very very VERY sorry! I have such horrible writer's block…I can't think of how to start the next chapter or introduce Akito for that matter! I feel so bad for not updating TT So please bare with me and I'll update soon! Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter please email me or PM ME !!!!!!!!Here's what little I could write… I feel SO BAD!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Tohru had woken up in a place that was seemed unfamiliar. As her eyes adjusted however, she recognized it as Hatori's office. Slightly relieved, she sat up, but slumped back down as she had a sharp pain to her stomach. She looked around the room and saw Kyo sleeping in a chair with light blanket draped over him. She looked toward the door just as Hatori was closing it.

"He feels bad." Hatori said, half laughing. "He thinks you fainting was his fault."

"How long have I been here?" Tohru asked, as if she had missed an important date or something.

"Three days, and you had been asleep the whole time. We were all getting worried-especially Kyo." Hatori replied softly.

Suddenly Kyo had woken up at the sound of his name and looked around the room, relief sweeping over his face when he saw Tohru awake. He stretched very cat-like and walked over to her, kissing her forehead. "I thought you wouldn't wake up!" Kyo said, slightly losing his temper, but from worry. When he realized that he half-joked "Don't EVER do that again!"

"I'm so sorry I made you worry!" Tohru panicked. As soon as she said that Momiji bounced into the room.

"Tohru!!!!! You're okay!!!!!!!!" Momiji said happily as he ran up and hugged her. Tohru winced in pain causing, Momiji to hold out a lollipop, as if it would make everything okay.

"I think Tohru needs a lollipop!" Momiji teased. He waved it in front of her face, taunting her. So Tohru took it and started to eat it.

"Tohru, I need you to do as little work as possible. Otherwise you're going to hurt yourself and kill the baby." Hatori said rather matter-of-factly.

Tohru looked a little shocked at first then glanced at Kyo." Okay…" She hoped Shigure wouldn't mind her not doing as much around the house. Tohru yawned, but was still determined not to fall asleep.

"Kyo, Momiji, Tohru needs her rest. So you guys got to go." Hatori whispered childlike.(Is that possible?)So all three left, Kyo and Momiji very reluctantly and Tohru was asleep.

---

In the dead of the night and dark figure appeared in Tohru's room.

* * *

**Author's notes: Sorry for making you guys wait for nothing!!! I feel so bad!! Please forgive me! I promise to update sooner…I've just been so busy. I know that excuse is getting old, but I really really am!!!**


	13. Sorry Guys

**Sorry Guys! I haven't been able to update in months!!!! Though this really isn't an update…it's an apology…**

**I am sorry to my faithful reviewers…I haven't even thought of what to write for the next chapter…. **

**I AM SSSSSSSOOOOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY!!!!! I have like no excuse for not updating except for my laziness…… I apologize to the world a million billion trillion ZILLION TIMES!!!**

**I would also like to apologize to Brittany, who has been waiting for the next chapter forever as well. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon!**

**I'm just having like the world's worst case of writer's block EVER!**

**SORRY AGAIN!!!!!**


	14. Tohru!

**Hey Guys! Yes, this is an actual update!! Hopefully this will make up for that nasty apology letter that you guys THOUGHT was an update…**

**Momiji: You left me all alone!!!**

**Me: No…I merely…um…okay I did.**

**Kyo: At least there was a door to where we could leave**

**Momiji: Yeah! Now I have candy!**

**-Pulls out bag w/ 10 pounds of candy-**

**Me: Um… Momiji I don't think that's a good idea…this is a confined space after all…..**

* * *

Tohru woke in a dark room, one of which she wasn't familiar with. She didn't try to move, just laying there hurt. She heard something move-or someone rather.

"H-hello?" Tohru whispered, it would take a miracle for some one to hear it.

"Hello Wrench" The 'something' called. "About time you woke up. People were beginning to worry." The figure walked closer to Tohru; well that's what she figured since the voice was getting closer.

-Meanwhile-

The ex-Juunishi were sitting around a table, discussing what had happened the last week.

"How the hell could she have just disappeared?!?!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo I've told you. After you left, I went in to check on her and she was gone." Hatori said in a monotone voice. Anyone who knew him could tell he was worried though.

"It wasn't like she could just get up and walk away!!" Momiji threw in. He would have been crying, if he hadn't cried himself dry. "And none of us couldn't have taken her. What if she's dead!?" And for the first time in days, he broke out in tears. Haru tried to comfort him, but Momiji ran out of the room, running to…who knows where.

-With Tohru-

"Akito-sama?" Tohru shook. She didn't want to be alone with him, not like this, not after what he had done to her before.

"Who did you think? Kyo?" Akito laughed menacingly. "Ah yes, he's probably worried sick about you. Oh well. We could always just put an end to his sorrow." Akito held up a sharp object which gleamed as the moonlight hit it.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Tohru lashed out. Things just weren't adding up! She was supposed to be in Hatori's office, or at least that's where she remembered she last was.

"Shut up Wrench! Do you honestly think that I would die that easily?" Akito came so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

"No. That was a plan, all hatched by your beloved Shigure. Quite funny how he came across it all. I didn't think it would work. But see, here you are! The Juunishi has no clue I'm alive too! How fun!" He made a big sweeping motion, as if to say it was all his now.

"What do you need me for?! Why does it matter if you were dead?!?!" Tohru screamed.

"Because, it was part of a plan that I was dead. The Juunishi saw a replica of me at the funeral, only Shigure knows I'm alive. As for why I need you, the little monster you have is all I need to bring back the curse, and of course my lovely family of zodiacs."Akito smiled, pausing slightly. "And since they won't come back willingly, I'll bring them back by force. Only this time, they won't be able to leave."

-Kyo & the gang-

"I feel bad for him…he hasn't gotten one night's sleep since he found out Tohru was missing." Haru sighed as he watched Momiji run out.

"Tohru has to be close! How far can a kidnapper get with a 7 month pregnant lady!?!?" Kyo said. He looked tired and worn out from lack of sleep.

"Not very." Shigure laughed nervously. He knew he couldn't leave, that would be suspicious, but staying here was driving him insane. "I have to go, but I'll be back….Um…bathroom break!"

Shigure quickly walked out, and headed towards Akito's chambers. Momiji was lost, why had he wondered so far into the estate? He looked around in the moonlight, trying to find something he knew. AHA! There was Shigure! '_I'll sneak up on him and scare him so bad!' _Momiji thought as he followed Shigure silently.

-Akito &Tohru-

"But why do you need **_me_**?" Tohru asked, again. Akito wasn't giving her a straight answer. "What do I have to do with the curse?"

"You are carrying the cat's child. This can bring the curse back. But not like the first time when it was broken. Oh no! The little wretched monster (lol both of Akito's nicknames for Kyo & Tohru!) can bring it back forever!" Akito sneered. Akito laughed and continued.

"But the spell only works within the first 5 hours of the cat's child being born. And after that! You get to see your own child sacrificed before you! Aren't you so lucky! Don't worry though; you'll be joining the thing soon afterward. Then, once the curse is back, I can brag to all the Juunishi on how I killed their beloved Tohru, and they won't be able to do a _thing."_

Akito left her at that, walking out of the 'dungeon' type room and slammed the door. "Oh and don't try yelling for help, these walls are completely sound proof." Akito yelled, locking the door.

-Momiji & Shigure-

Shigure had arrived at his destination, oblivious to Momiji following him. He knocked on a door, to be greeted by a figure ushering him inside. Now curious, Momiji put his ear to the door.

"_How are they?" A voice asked. _Momiji had heard that voice before but where?

"_They're going insane wondering what happened to her. Kyo's about to go kill himself." Shigure answered. "It's quite funny to watch! Are you sure you don't want to come greet them, Akito?"_

'Akito!' Momiji thought 'He's dead...Yeah and Tohru's not pregnant.'

"_You stupid fool, you know I can't come. Well not yet. The little wrench should be here any day after all she's been through. And you will be my most loyal dog again!" Akito laughed._

The laugh sent shivers up Momiji's spine. Suddenly realizing he was right by Akito's chambers, Momiji rushed off towards where the meeting was going on in Hatori's office. Hopefully, Tohru could hold on. "Tohru please be alright." Momiji whispered to himself as he ran full speed back to the meeting.

**You think I'm going to end it there don't you? Well I might have, had I not been feeling so guilty… so here's the rest of the chappie!**

-Kyo & Co.-

"If Tohru was knocked out, she could have been _dragged _anywhere. Thrown into a car and dumped into a-"Rin trailed off as she earned many disapproving looks. "Sorry…"

Suddenly Momiji burst through the door, barely able to catch his breath.

"Momiji what's wrong?" Kagura asked, standing up to catch a look at the boy.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault! Take me to the river and kill me! Tohru's gone because of me!" Oh yeah I forgot to mention Ritsu was there.

Even though he was almost dead, Momiji couldn't help but beam from happiness. "I know where Tohru is."

At this point everyone starred.

"Where?!?!" Kyo suddenly yelled.

Catching his breath again Momiji sighed, "She's somewhere in Akito's chambers. Which brings this subject up: AKITO NEVER DIED!!! He was talking to Shigure. Akito said that Tohru would have the baby in a couple of days…which would be good, if she wasn't locked up and within Akito's grasp…"

Everyone once again, starred at the boy.

"Momiji I love you!" Kyo ran up and hugged him. ( XD sorry I had to put that…)

"That's nice…but…um how are we going to rescue Tohru?" Momiji pointed out.

And so the planning began.

* * *

**There you go! I might update again today so check back!!!**


	15. Ch15

**Me: Back again!!**

**Momiji: -stuffs candy into his mouth-**

**Me: eh heh heh eh…Momiji's a little sugar high…**

**Kyo: Let me outta here!**

**Me: Don't you want to see what happens to Tohru?**

**Kyo: Yeah…but he's freaking me out!**

**Momiji: More candy! MORE MORE MORE!!**

* * *

Some things I forgot about…I realize they haven't had much worry about school. Tohru had talked to Mayu-sensei and has continued to pick up her work. Right now, the rest of them are on some random break from school. (It's spring time so I guess spring break?) Also I don't think Kureno will be in this fic…sorry to Kureno lovers out there…)

The last chapter was set at around 1:00 am so it's now around let's say….6:00am okay?

The group had tried to think of a plan for the last 5 hours, but nothing came to mind. Shigure hadn't come back, but they figured he would… and when he did-they would do nothing to him. If they let him know they knew about Akito, then they would never rescue Tohru.

"What if we….no no, that wouldn't work" Hatori said, trailing off as he realized the plan wouldn't work

"Come on we've got to think of something! I mean it's simple! We just sneak in Akito's chambers, grab the keys and let Tohru out!" Ayame exclaimed.

"It's brilliant! Not! Think about the fact that Akito wouldn't leave his chambers….but then again he wasn't there when he 'died'." Kyo sighed. He would have just liked to have gone into Akito's chambers, beat the crap out of Akito, grab Tohru, and leave.

"It really is brilliant!" Yuki piped up. "Akito can longer control us! Which means that we could fight back against him. There's so many of us that it would be easy to over power him!"

"Oh Yuki! You finally look up to me!" Ayame wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"No I just thought it was a good idea." Yuki sighed, Ayame was annoying.

"It does sound okay." Hatori commented. This caused everyone to nod in agreement.

"Fine." Kyo sighed in desperation.

They knew where Tohru was. Check. They had a plan to get her. Check. Now they just had to actually get her back. Umm…. Not check?

"We'll need a guard to tell us when Shigure leaves, that way we can have someone tie him up and get him out of the way. Plus we'll have to put something in between the door so it doesn't close all the way. Then when he leaves, some of us can sneak in and 'grab' the keys from Akito. Grab meaning forcibly take the keys by beating him until he's unconscious." Momiji concluded.

"Momiji-kun, when did you get so violent?" Kagura asked.

"Um… Don't know. I guess I was with Tohru so much that I was around Kyo and Yuki a lot too." Momiji laughed. Everyone laughed nervously along with him.

-Tohru-(I haven't forgotten about her!)

Tohru lay on the ground, not trusting herself to move. She knew she shouldn't give up hope, but things were looking pretty bleak. She was in a sound proof room, a locked door, and no way of getting help. It was so horrible! The curse was broken, and she was supposed to live happily with Kyo. Instead, she was in here to have her child then have Akito kill 'it' (as Akito called the baby) to bring back the curse that was just broken.

Tohru sighed trying to think of happy things, but didn't succeed.

-The planning room-

"I'll be the guard!" Momiji volunteered.

"The guard for what?" Shigure asked as he walked into the room. Everyone's faces fell, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Nothing! I was just telling a story about this one game I played with Tohru once." Momiji recovered. That seemed to satisfy the 'Dog'. Since Shigure shrugged and sat down. They all began chatting about how they wondered where Tohru was, even though they all knew. Shigure was so in depth in a conversation with Kagura that he didn't notice Haru slowly inching his way over next to him.

Haru stood behind Shigure and tapped him on the shoulder. Shigure turned around only to be met by Haru's fist. Since all Shigure does is eat and sit around, you can imagine he was instantly knocked out.

"Well this wasn't according to plan…but it works!" Kagura laughed.

"We'll stay here and make sure he doesn't wake up." Rin sighed as if from boredom.

"I'm sorry I'm not helping! I apologize to the world! I shall end your suffering now!" Ritsu suddenly called out. That was quickly taken care of with a poke to Ritsu's side.

**(A/n: I just noticed Kisa and Hiro aren't here either. The others figured that they were too young to be involved so they were apart of this.)**

"That's fine, I suppose. Then, shall we go?" Hatori pointed towards the door. Yuki and Kyo nodded and were followed out by Ayame, Hatori, Momiji and Haru.

Immediately stopping, Kyo pointed to Ayame, Hatori and Momiji. "Why are you coming?" Kyo hissed. He figured Haru was just helping out when it came time to kick Akito's ass.

"I'm sure Tohru would need medical attention, and unless you somehow learned every medical item overnight, which you didn't, then I will be needed." Hatori smirked.

"And I'm here…to um…help Hatori! Plus I can help get Tohru out!" Momiji defended.

Ayame was about to speak, but Kyo talked first. "I don't even want to know. You can just stand guard or something…" Kyo sighed.

-30 Minutes Later-

The group stood outside Akito's main door, just staring at it. They looked nervously at each other, hoping this would work. Momiji, being the one with the mind that was somewhat working, opened the door. Suddenly remembering why they were there, the group walked inside. Kyo, Yuki and Haru ready to fight of course.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Akito said, looking at them with a clam look. In his hand was a fistful of hair. Tohru's hair. Tohru was as white as a ghost from lack of sunlight for so long.

Akito stood, pulling Tohru's hair, causing her to stand. Tohru winced at the pain that immediately appeared in her stomach.

About ready to just beat Akito to a bloody pulp, Kyo looked to Yuki as if to signal that it was okay to go.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Akito pointed a knife in Kyo's direction. "We wouldn't want something to happen to Tohru now would we?" Akito raised an eyebrow. Tohru was shaking with fear.

"Akito! What do you want with her?" Yuki asked, trying to stay calm. He noticed Momiji was standing behind them, and that Akito hadn't noticed him yet. He decided he could use Kyo as a decoy, he just hoped Kyo would play along.

Akito stood there with a smirk on his face. The one that looked as if all he was filled with was hate. "I'm not going to answer such a foolish question. I don't have to."

Yuki looked to Kyo, his eyes begging Kyo to play along. Kyo managed a nod so small that no one would have ever guessed his moved.

"Kyo, try and kick the knife out of his hand." Yuki whispered, but knew Akito could hear him. Akito stiffened and laughed evilly. Perfect. He hadn't seen Momiji then. As Kyo walked and talked with Akito, Yuki stood there. Or so it seemed. He was actually telling Momiji to sneak around and grab the knife.

'_I hope this works…'_

By now, Akito was so involved with Kyo, that he couldn't even guess Momiji was right behind him. Relieved that everything was going right Kyo enticed him more. Right before Momiji ripped the knife from Akito's grasp Kyo yelled, "I am not a monster you are!"

Now the knife safely with Momiji (Safely?!?! Momiji + KnifeNot safe), all three of the High schoolers (Kyo, Yuki and Haru) attacked Akito who was quickly overthrown. Hatori however, ran over to Tohru and quickly helped her out of the room and out into the hall. Momiji stood there, admiring how shiny the knife was.

After Akito was unconscious the group worked it's way back to Hatori's office. Tohru of course was carried, after being persuaded.

-Later on-

Akito laid unconscious on the floor gagged next to Shigure. The nervous people outside waited to see if Tohru was alright.A door opened and everyone looked up.

"She's fine, just pale and tired. The baby is okay too…but will definitely be here sooner than expected.." Hatori said as he came out from checking Tohru.

"Like how soon?" Kagura asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Like with the next 3 days." Hatori answered, repeating the word 'like'. As if on cue, a scream was heard from the room over.

"Make that now." Rin said sacastically

* * *


	16. The End!

**Hey guys! I think the world is bent on me not getting this chapter out, but I am making sure I am!(My power's, gone off 3 times while I was trying to type it, and my computer has exited the typing program I use twice) I'm really sad though, because this is the last chapter! I'm also really happy because I thought I'd have to cancel this story about halfway through because of a serious case of writer's block. However you guys all stuck with me and that gave me some new ideas! So I just want to thank you all for suggesting things or even just reviewing! YOU GUYS ROCK! So here it is: The Last Chapter Of What Would You Do? !**

**Momiji: You're leaving us?**

**Me: Yes! I'm sooooo sorry Momiji!**

**Momiji: You're leaving me with the FREAKS?**

**Me: I'll be back soon! I promise. Who knows, maybe there'll be a sequel.**

**Momiji: Fine….just leave some candy on your way out.**

**Me: Will you do the honor of doing the last disclaimer?**

**Momiji: Sure! Alex/Dreamz doesn't own Fruits Basket!**

* * *

Kyo paced the small room in which everyone except Tohru and Hatori was in. "What taking so long!?!" Kyo screamed out in frustration. He had had enough waiting.

"Babies can take a whole twenty four hours to be born, so be patient!" Kagura said, trying calm Kyo down. As Kyo was about to start shouting, Uo and Hana practically fell through the door, breathing heavily from all the running.

"We brought coffee." Hana said as she offered everyone a cup.

Uo smirked as she noticed Kureno sitting in a chair. She'd talk to him after all this was done, but her first priority was Tohru." How's Tohru?" As if on a cue another scream was heard from the room over.

"Tohru's waves are very-" Hana started only to be interrupted by Yuki.

"Don't say anything. I don't even want to know." He sighed and took a sip of the coffee.

"What if Tohru isn't alright?" Momiji asked, tears in his eyes. After that was said, color drained from everyone's faces.

"Tohru's okay. She'll make it." Uo reassured everyone. "Plus, she has Kyoko-san watching over her."

"We can't think about the bad or the negative, we can only hope for the best." Rin said, from Haru's lap.

"I know!" Kisa said as she sat up (They had let her & Hiro come later on)"Let's think of names!"

"That's great Kisa!" Momiji smiled cheerfully.

"How about Keitaro? It means blessed-for a boy." Haru put in."Or Keiko for a girl."

"How about Mai!" Momiji laughed. "It means Brightness! Well…if it's a girl!"

"Ryu! Although…it means dragon…It's still cool!" Hiro suggested. "For a boy…"

**5 Hrs. Later**

The name game went on for a while, until Hatori stepped out of the other room. He didn't look happy, nor did he look sad.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for something. "Well…?"Uo suddenly blurbed.

Hatori smiled, somewhat. He only motioned for Hana and Uo to follow him, leaving a very shocked and pissed look from Kyo, he had expected to be the first to see them.

**Hatori, Hana Uo &Tohru**

When the girls entered the room, they saw a sleeping Tohru and two bassinets.

(Hint Hint! REMEMBER THAT!) Almost too giddy with excitement the girls almost screamed, but Hatori gave them a 'Shh! It's-A-Surprise-Look'. They walked over to the bassinets."Why does are child's waves so weak?" Hana asked immediately, looking at one child.

Hatori frowned, a sad look coming to his eyes. "That child most likely won't make it. (Here a gasp was heard from Uo) It was the smaller, AND after all, they are two months early…" His voice quivered as he looked at the sleeping baby.

Hana looked solemnly at the sleeping baby, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "This isn't fair." She muttered as she turned to Uo.

Tears were forming in Uo's eyes, threatening to fall. She told herself she had to be the strong one, for the two of them. "We should go…" Uo calmly stated as she steered Hana out of a back door, so they wouldn't have to face the ex-zodiac.

(I know I'm referring to the babies as 'it' and 'the child' but I don't want to spoil if it's a boy or girl .)

**After Hana and Uo Leave**

Hatori had let each of the ex-zodiac (with the exclusion of Shigure and Akito of course) see Tohru, saving Kyo for last. Momiji had almost squealed with delight, while Rin barely showed any emotion except for relief. Surprisingly, none of them asked about the children's' health, much to Hatori's relief. All he could hope was that it would survive.

As Kisa and Hiro filed out the room, Hatori glanced at Kyo. Kyo eagerly got up in a flash and almost fainted when he saw one bassinet with _two _babies in it while the other had one. Triplets! (See surprised ya didn't I!) Almost being the key word. He glanced from Hatori back to the babies, then back to Hatori again. "What the hell!? Tohru was so tiny!" True, Tohru had been very tiny, causing everyone to think there had only been one baby.

"SSHHHH!!" Hatori violently whispered." Don't wake up Tohru. She's still sleeping, you know." He paused then laughed to himself. "Surprised?"

"Uh… yeah!" Kyo sarcastically remarked. He walked carefully over to the bassinets, peeking into them; two babies were wrapped in blue, one in pink. "She's small, isn't she?"

Hearing this caused Hatori to wince. All he could was nod, hoping the topic would be dropped. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Is she okay?" Kyo's voice was filled with sadness, as he already knew the answer was 'no'.

"She was the smallest of the three…the other two being boys, were bigger and stronger…."Hatori paused again, letting Kyo register the new information, then continued."All we can do is pray and hope it's something she can overcome."

"That's not good enough!" Kyo yelled, suddenly regretting doing so when Tohru sat up, rubbing her eyes. The babies tossed a little in their sleep, but didn't wake.

"Hello Kyo!" Tohru smiled, when Kyo looked at her, then his children. _His children._ The thought made Kyo pale. He wasn't sure if he could even handle one kid, BUT THREE!

"Haruko." Tohru said, as she got up from the bed, earning a disapproving look from Hatori. Kyo fled over to her side, helping her walk to the bassinets.

"W-What?" Kyo managed to sputter out.

Tohru looked at the biggest baby boy, who whimpered in its sleep. "Haruko. It means first born, silly."

"Ohh…"Kyo laughed. He paused, thinking about if the name fit the boy. " Haruko…It sounds nice but it'll remind me of Haru. Though, it's a strong name too."

Tohru responded with a smile, that one that made Kyo glad to be alive. After much conversing on the other baby boy's name, it was decided to be Toshi, because he looked exactly like his father, with his bright orange hair. (Toshi means mirror image, or look alike)

Tohru looked over at her little girl, who seemed so small, and frail, as if she might break if just barely touched. "You know, don't you?"

Kyo paused not needing to say anything, also not knowing **what to **say.

"It'll be okay though. She'll be fine" He finally said, wrapping Tohru in a hug, as tears poured down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Tohru muttered, giving up her modesty and broke down sobbing. Hatori had somehow vanished from the room leaving the couple.

A sudden wave of guilt flooded over Kyo. Tohru thought that the little girl was that way because of _her_! "Tohru, listen to me…" He forced Tohru to look him in the eye. "Don't ever think this is your fault. It's not and never will be." He wiped a tear from off her cheek and kissed the top of her head. Although it took a minute, in response Tohru nodded into Kyo's chest.

"You can hold her, I trust you enough." Tohru said, trying to make the rain cloud disappear from the room. Kyo took a second glance at Tohru, but only received an expectant look from her. Instantly Hatori was back in the room. (Odd how he does that isn't it?)

"You don't even know how to hold a baby, Kyo." Hatori said with a laugh. Receiving a glare from Kyo, Hatori looked at Tohru making sure it was okay for him to pick up the tiny child. Tohru gawked at Hatori,"Of course it's okay!" Hatori laughed again then picked up the girl and showed Kyo how to support its head, and the rest of its body. Tohru and Hatori had to admit, it was a terribly funny sight. Kyo stuck his tongue out at them. He held her awkwardly for a few minutes then adjusted to where it looked a little better, but still funny.

The girl looked exactly like her mother, from what Kyo could tell. However it was clear she had his eyes, even a dope like Kyo could tell that much.

After practically forcing Kyo to put the small girl back, Kyo, in turn, had to force Tohru to go to sleep.

**6 Months later**

Tohru sighed contently as she watched Yuki, Kyo, Uo, and Hana laughed about the way Haurko's body was positioned. Toshi was crawling around Uo, clearly dizzy from going around in circles.

Tohru came out with a tray of tea in tow, smiling as always, with a small baby girl crawling behind her.(Guess who?) The little girl seemed to constantly be trailing somewhere close to her mother. She had a small tuft of brown on her head and of course those brilliant amber orbs of her father.

"Tomiko!" (Means treasured child)Tohru laughed as her daughter giggled at her brothers. Kyo had already gotten up to get the tea tray, before Tohru spilled it. Tohru nodded 'thanks' and turned around to pick up Tomiko. She remembered the past few months of her life and smiled to herself again. Yuki, Kyo, and herself still lived at Shigure's house even though he was not present. It was summer break, and they would be seniors this coming semester. The thought filled Tohru with happiness; she had kept her grades up while absent and was graduating with the rest of her class. When she had arrived back at school she was asked many times why she was gone, but Kyo and Uo had seemed to scare off all the priers. (Not to worry! The babies were being taken care of either by Hiro's mom…remember? She was pregnant in the manga…)

Shigure and Akito had mysteriously disappeared, after having their memories erased. Much to everyone's pleasure.

The nursery was what used to be Shigure's office, which had been a surprise gift from the ex-zodiac. Ayame had also made sure the children had plenty of clothes-more than enough. Returning back to reality, she noticed everyone had turned their attention to Yuki.

Yuki snickered to himself, drawing attention to him. " What Yuki?" Uo asked as she sipped her tea.

"I was just thinking about what Kyo would be doing if Tohru wasn't here." Yuki continued to snicker, though it was immensely quieter.

"Yeah, Orange Top! What would you do without Tohru, hmm?"

'_What would I do?'_

* * *

**Well there you go! The final chapter! I tried to make it long, but towards the end I had some trouble. The weird thing about Tomiko's name is that I had no clue about it. It came to me in a dream. Seriously no lie! I hadn't even thought of the babies' names and I hadn't even heard the name Tomiko. Then one morning I woke up and had the name 'Tomiko' stuck in my head. So I looked it up on the internet and I fit the chapter sort of around the name. Weird, huh? Well hoped you enjoyed! I cried a little while typing it but it's all good!! Love you guys!**


End file.
